


Everything comes back to you

by MermaidsandMermen (SophiaSoames)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Autumn kisses, Dr Isak, Estate agent Even, Halloween, Handholding, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pumpkins, halloween fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaSoames/pseuds/MermaidsandMermen
Summary: A dribble oneshot for Halloween, full of fluff and Even and Isak and a tiny pinch of angst. Because we need some Halloween fluff. That's all.I might have been heavily influenced by the Ett Bord Insta story from their Halloween market event today. Ahem.For Evak4Ever. Just because. x





	Everything comes back to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evak4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evak4ever/gifts).



It sucked for a job. Truly. I mean my friends had cool jobs, working in trendy clothes shops, posh hangouts for the beautiful people, in the ice-cream café down at Sørenga, places where the girls where half naked and the boys were cool.

No, this sucked. I tugged at the cheap tie that was strangling my neck. My Dad insisted on it, like a bloody uniform. Because the kids who came to view the shit flats that I was trusted to hold viewings at, were really honestly not bothered if the dude with the information sheets hiding in the corner of whichever crap flat was showing that day, wore a suit or a clown outfit. I could easily have worn a clown outfit, it’s not like anyone would have noticed.

Instead I was totally faking it as an estate agent for my Dad’s company, and trying hard not to yawn at the dude who was asking questions about black mould infestations and whether the bathroom had been refitted to 2010 standards. I couldn’t give a fuck to be honest.

Except for the fact that he had just walked through the door.

_Him._

This was his third viewing this week. And he looked just as lost as he had done the first time I had seen him. _Him_. _The boy_. The most beautiful human specimen I had ever laid eyes on.

The flats I showed attracted mostly poor students. Students with parents willing to pay good money to have their kids live away from the university dorms. I didn’t really get that. I couldn’t wait to move into a university dorm and party like crazy. And study. Probably. I finally had a place at University, and I had a dorm room ready to move into after Christmas. Hence, I was working like a stupid person trying to raise enough money so I could eat, and buy beer. I was going to live on my own. No more Dad funded dinners. No more pocket money. No more help. Just me.

It was terrifying to be honest.

And he looked terrified. He was on his own again, looking silently around the hallway, with it’s ancient wallpaper and peeling paint. Whoever had lived in this shithole had no clue on interior design. And probably no money to do anything about the 21 square metres of livings pace. I could practically smell him from the far end of the studio flat, and he was still only a few steps over the threshold.

His blonde hair was a mess, hiding under that snapback he always wore. His lips curled into a defiant pout. Eyes darting between the nausea-inducing yellow wallpaper and the lino floor that was coming away from the skirting boards in the corners. There were stains on the bathroom floor that I was convinced was dried blood, the only thing missing in this flat of horrors was the police outline on the floor where the body had lain. And maybe a few token cockroaches to complete the look.

I couldn’t live here. I pitied whoever would.

 

He nods at me and I can feel myself blush. At least he recognizes me. At least he came.

‘’All right?’’ He says and looks at his feet. With interest.

‘’Hiya’’ I blurt out. Like the idiot I am.

He’s even prettier up front. Not that I usually describe blokes as pretty. But this guy. I mean. Gulp. I swallow too loudly for my own good. He is gorgeous. Stunning. And his eyes. Fuck me. I can’t even look at him.

‘’It’s a bit of a dump, isn’t it?’’ He whispers, looking up at me from under his eyelashes.

‘’It’s in your price range. Good location. Great if you can burn it down and start again.’’

I shouldn’t have said that. I am being totally unprofessional. And burning down a flat would be classed as arson. There are other unfortunate people who live in this shithole of a building.

He just snickers quietly, popping all the dimples in his cheeks which makes me smile like he just told me some amazing secret of the universe. I don’t know what to do with my hands. I wriggle my feet. Shuffle aimlessly.

‘’There is another flat in your budget I could advise you to view, but to be honest, you don’t want to live there either. No public transport, the nearest bus stop is a 20-minute walk away, and you can’t get home after a night out. It’s probably great if you are 80 something, but if you need to work and socialize it sucks. ‘’

He nods and there is a faint blush creeping over his cheeks. There is a shopping bag in his hand, that crinkles annoyingly with every twitch of his hand. The sound is driving me mad, and he can’t seem to stop crinkling the bloody bag.

‘’If you leave me your email address I can email you if anything else comes up? We do get a lot of flats pop up this time of year as students move away to start new jobs. There might be something new on our books that would appeal to you? ‘’

I sound like a twat. Talking the talk sounding like my Dad, and not like the cool almost 20-year-old that I want him to see. Because I want him to see me. The real me. Not the twat in the suit, sweating uncontrollably and having idiotic thoughts about the dude in the snapback in front of me.

‘’You have my email address already?’’ He questions and looks unsure if himself again. Nervous. Cute. ‘’Isakvaltersen99@hotmail.com?’’

I am not gay. I am not interested in boys. I like girls. Naked girls. Boobs. Bums. Hair. Right?

So why I am I standing here staring uncontrollably at the little arch in his lips? I shrug my shoulders back to reality.

‘’What’s in the bag?’’ I blurt out. He needs to stop the crinkling thing with his fingers. It’s really annoying me now. Distracting me from enjoying looking at his hair. The shape of his nose. The dimples that form around his eyes when he speaks.  

‘’Costume for a Halloween party I was supposed to go to. Can’t be bothered to go now so I am taking it back. Cost me bloody £350 kroner and doesn’t even fit. I don’t know what I was thinking.’’

He crinkles the bag even more, making my teeth gnash in agony.

‘’What is it?’’ I try to smile. I want him to keep talking. I like when he talks.

‘’Some roman emperor shit, my girl-friend though we should match for this party, and she picked it out. Made me pay. I am a fucking idiot, I should have just said no.’’ He looks down again, shuffling his feet and huffing.

‘’Girl-friends eh?’’ I snarl. I mean to sound supportive, but I am annoyed. He can’t have a girlfriend. I don’t want him to have a girlfriend. That sucks. Girlfriend sucks.

‘’She’s not my girl-friend’’ He replies, a little too enthusiastic. Like he needs me to know. ‘’She’s just this girl. I think she wants to be my girlfriend. I don’t know. Girls are annoying, I just don’t get them most of the time. ‘’

‘’Tell me about it.’’ I sigh in relief.

‘’Anyway, this is not really my kind of place.’’ He gestures aimlessly around the room. ‘’It needs work. I can barely change a lightbulb, and I need to study. I live in a flat share, and I am getting behind with my assignments because my flatmates. Well.’’ He waves his hands about like some half hearted attempt at jazz hands. ‘’Party Party Party. I need a little space to breathe. Some quiet.’’ He squeezes his bag again making the hairs at the back of my neck stand on edge. ‘’I need to go. Let me know if anything else comes up eh?’’

He smiles awkwardly.

I shuffle my feet again. Tug at my tie. Smile and feel my cheeks burning up as he turns away and walks towards the door.

‘’What’s your name?’’ I call back. I just want to see him again. Just one more time. Just so I can daydream for a few seconds longer.

‘’Isak.’’ He replies, and laughs that little nervous laugh he does. ‘’Just like in my email address Even.’’

He gives me a little wave and walks out and I stand there like a fool. He knows my name. He knows my fucking name.

I am not gay. I am just simply not interested in him like that. Nope. Not me. He is just so fucking cute. Pretty. Gorgeous. Kissable.

I want to hug him.

‘’How much did you say the monthly cost was? ‘’ someone asks. Right in front of me. I still jump like I have had an electric shock.

I haven’t got a clue. I am fucked. I suck at this job.

 

Two days later I am desperate. I am sipping my third Fanta of the day, I have a headache, and I have to show some overpriced new-build up near Grønerløkka in 45 minutes.

There has not been a single new listing that would fit Isak’s criteria. I am seriously thinking of just emailing him to say that. Just anything for some contact.

I don’t know why I am so obsessed with him. Why I am even thinking of him. I just can’t help it. I sit there pretending to google some totally random shit and find my self typing Isak Valtersen in the search bar.

I delete it. I mean come on. It’s not professional to cyberstalk potential buyers. Even though I am pretty sure my Dad does when it comes to the expensive apartments he deals with.  Anyway, I shouldn’t. It’s creepy. Honestly. Even though it’s Halloween week and the square outside the office is full of local market event with pumpkins and wholesome sounding soup stalls and firepits and crap.

Things that would be cosy and fun to share with someone. Things that suck when you are single and alone and seem to have an uncontrollable urge to email some random dude. I don’t get it. Fuck understanding girls, I don’t understand myself at all.

 

An hour later I am wiping my feet on the snazzy doormat to the glass fronted apartments overlooking the river up town. Overpriced, and smelling of fresh paint with their glossy wooden floors and modern fireplace in the open plan living area. I would love to live like this. One day.

Instead I am standing here in my suit making polite small talk with the elderly couple looking around, admiring the views and agreeing that it might get cold with all that glass in winter. I’m sure it said something in the paperwork that it is heat generating superpower windows or some crap, but as usual I am not doing my job properly.

 I am just here for the wages. And for Isak. Because I have also done something really crap. Stupid. Irresponsible and something that could get me sacked. By my Dad. He would as well.

Because Isak is just walking through the door, giving me an amused smirk as he wipes his feet on the doormat.

‘’Nice flat’’ He smirks at me. A little laugh brewing in his cheeks. There are dimples popping everywhere.

‘’It’s cool isn’t it. Great views’’ I pan around the room hoping I don’t look too flustered. I have butterflies in my stomach. I feel a little bit faint. I have had too much sugar. I need to stay off the Fanta. Seriously.

‘’Did you actually read the write-up for these flats?’’ He says and waves the prospectus in front of my face.

‘’Yes?’’ I smile weakly. I haven’t read shit. I just emailed him the address and time and said it might be a suitable property.

‘’It says it’s an over 50’s retirement community? ‘’

He doesn’t look angry. He doesn’t look annoyed. I hope. He is actually twitching with laughter. Probably because I look like I want to jump straight off that freaking glass fronted balcony in the kitchen. I didn’t notice that. I probably should have. Especially with the 3 other elderly couples walking around the room asking questions and oh-ing and ah-ing over the views.

‘’It’s also way over my student budget.’’ He stage whispers in my ear. He is standing really close. Smiling politely at the grandmother-esque lady eyeing him up from over by the bathrooms. Especially designed for people with mobility issues the prospectus screams in my face.

‘’I’m so sorry.’’ I manage to get out. ‘’I suck at this job. I am only doing it to help my dad out before I start uni. I will be more thorough in my recommendations in the future, promise. We will find you a place. I will make it my mission to find you a place to live.’’ I put my hand on my heart like some medieval knight in armour and do a stupid little bow. I’m an idiot. But he is still smiling.

‘’Your heart is actually here.’’ He says and grabs my hand, moving it across my chest until I feel the thumps of my heart under the palm of my hand. Which has his hand on top of mine. He is holding my hand. And my chest is thumping. A lot.

‘’Sorry. I’m a medical student. First year. Occupational hazard. I have spent the last year obsessively colouring in body parts in these educational colouring books. I think I have been damaged for life. ‘’

‘’Wow’’ I say. Because what can I say. Thump Thump Thump. My heart is doing somersaults. His hand is still on mine. Feeling my heart through my cheap H&M polyester suit.

‘’Your pulse is a bit high’’ He laughs. ‘’Look, I’ll stop pretending to be Dr Isak. I have another 7 years before I can even begin to call myself that. Sorry. I’m just really into medicine. Fascinated by it all. I love it. I’m a nerd, and I talk too much. ‘’

He does that cute shuffle again, whilst a pink blush is creeping back over his cheeks.

It’s annoying how terrified I am that he might leave without saying good bye. I get distracted by the potential buyers, dragging me around and asking questions that I blag my way out of answering by being charming and polite. Flirting outrageously with the ladies. Complimenting the gentlemen on their excellent choice of potential investment, in an up and coming location, and of course for choosing Naesheim Estates for their house hunting needs.

I am a twat. But I can talk my way out of things when I try, at least when I don’t have to talk to the boy who I still can’t stop staring at. The boy who keeps giggling under his breath pretending to read the sales prospectus and admiring the view.

I basically push the last couple out of the door when they start showing me photos of their grandchildren. I can only bear so much, and Isak, Isak who is a medical student and felt my heart and makes me feel like a bucket of mush on the inside when he looks at me, is still here.

‘’Where are you heading? I mean which way?’’ I ask. Please say you are walking into town. Please. Because I need to return these keys to the office before my Dad has a-missing-keys-at-the-end-of-the-day induced type heart attack at the office.

‘’Into town?’’ He says, looking up at me from under his fringe.

‘’Walk with me?’’ I ask. Hoping . Begging. I don’t want to go on the tram. Or the bus. I want to walk through town kicking autumn leaves talking to the most beautiful boy I have ever seen. Who is not really a boy. He is a man. A medical student. With a thing for hats. He has a knitted beanie on today, with a few wispy curls escaping around his neck. I wish I could just touch it. I wish I could be one of those knights in the movies that ask for a lock of hair so I could stroke it at night before I go to sleep. Yeah. Right. Like a crazy stalker person.

I am not gay. I am not attracted to Isak Valtersen, the prettiest man in the world. I am not. It’s simple. Easy. I am not.

We walk through the park towards town, the river roaring to the side of us, and the lights twinkling from the riverside bars as we pass. A few people enjoying a quiet beer already, sitting under the heaters outside quietly chatting as we pass.

Somehow, I have an urge to reach out and accidentally brush against his hand. Wondering if I did, would he grab it? Would he hold my hand?

I chat nervously about everything and anything. About the graphics course I am finally doing next term, after missing out on two years of Uni where I just couldn’t get in to the course I really wanted.

He talks of his Dad, of his flatmates, His mother who he clearly adores. He keeps glancing over at me with a curious little smile on his face. I keep smiling back like a love-sick puppy.

I don’t know what the hell I am doing.

‘’I promise, I will find you a flat, there must be something, because your budget is decent.’’

‘’My Dad’s budget is decent. He is giving me a loan for the deposit and signing for the mortgage. It sucks but it makes sense. If I can start paying off a mortgage I will be better off than paying an inflated rent to someone else.’’

‘’Yeah, it’s a good plan. Makes sense.’’ I am thinking. Thinking hard. Trying to remember what else he can offer for Isak to view. Anything. Anything to make plans so I can see him again.

‘’Do you want to drop in to the office at some point tomorrow and look through what we have for sale right now? Maybe there is something we have missed that jumps out if we have a look? ‘’

He shrugs his shoulders. Nods. Smiles at me again. Oh God. My heart is making all kinds of somersaults in my chest. I can’t deal with this. I just can’t. I need to get a grip. Fast.

‘’Oh, look Pumpkins!’’ His face lights up as he points excitedly. ‘’My mum used to buy loads of them and put outside our house, before it became a thing. No one else had them, and the neighbours used to ask why we left vegetables out to rot on our front step. It looked really pretty. There are all kinds of pumpkins, and gourds in different colours and patterns. Mum is really good at making things like that look nice. ‘’

He is gazing around at the colourful stands in the square. It is much busier now, people standing around in the dusky light, warming their hands over the fire pits. Children roaming around playing as the parents are buying cups of soup and sausages from the restaurant stalls.

‘’Do you want some soup?’’ I offer. Like I am 45. And he is a child that needs dinner or something. I am totally out of my comfort zone here.

‘’Do you know what I really fancy?’’ He smiles at me. Looking all hopeful, and maybe a tiny bit frightened. Like he is about to ask something that he thinks I might find awkward. Or weird.

‘’What?’’ I smile. Trying to look supportive. Because honestly. He could tell me he fancied ice cream made from virgin unicorns in Svalbard and I would have nodded and told him I would go get him some. Immediately.

‘’I just want a cheap kebab. Heart clogging seriously unhealthy kebab. With extra garlic sauce. Join me?’’

‘’Absolutely’’ I say with the stupidest grin on my face. ‘’Let me just throw these keys back into the office and I will be right back. ‘’

He nods. I walk backwards towards the office. He is smiling like I am being amusing. I am smiling because he is smiling at me. Like he likes me.

‘’Don’t move. Don’t run off. I’ll be right back’’ I shout.

‘’Not going anywhere Even.’’ He calls back.

I have a crush on him. I do. I know what it is like, it’s not the first time I have crushed on people. It’s just that I usually crush on girls. I thought I liked girls. I have never crushed on a boy before, and seriously, I am crushing hard.

 

I stand there rocking backwards and forwards on my heels in the open doorway to the office, shouting for my Dad to come and get the keys as I need to go. Right now. I can’t stay. No, I don’t want dinner. No don’t wait up. I’m going out. Yes, the viewing went well, and yes, I have entered all the details in the system. No. No, I don’t need a lift. Please just get the keys so I can go?

My Dad walks over. A snail would have got to me faster. He waffles on about something I have no interest in. I roll my eyes. He calls me a brat. Laughs at my desperation as I run off back to where Isak is standing.

Isak is right next to one of the fire pits, the flame casting these moving shadows on his face. And I stop right next to him, just standing there facing him like an idiot. Because I don’t know what to say. I don’t know what I am doing. I just don’t.

‘’Hi.’’ He almost whispers. He is looking straight at me, with that little smile on his face. Like he is happy I am there. Like he likes that I am there. Next to him. Staring at him like he is oxygen and I am drowning in my own head.

‘’I’m straight’’ I blurt out. ‘’No No, I thought I was straight. I don’t think I am. I don’t know what this is. I’m just… overwhelmed.’’

Oh God. I should have kept my mouth shut. What on earth am I thinking. What on earth am I doing?

I drop my shoulders and hang my head. ‘’I’m sorry. I am talking a load of crap.’’ I half whisper, closing my eyes for a second to try to regain my composure.

 

‘’I’m not straight.’’ He says back, his voice soft and calm. ‘’What the hell does it matter? We are only going for a kebab?’’

 

Well that makes me giggle. ‘’True’’ I reply back. I look up and meet his eyes. The most gorgeous eyes in the world. His face bursts into a mass of dimples. He laughs. He laughs at me and I can’t help myself. I laugh back.  Helplessly.

‘’Come here’’ He says and pulls me in for a hug. ‘’Let’s hug it out straight-boy. ‘’

I stifle another giggle. ‘’Not so straight-boy. Thought-I-was-straight-boy.’’ I snicker.

‘’What makes you think you are not straight Even?’’ He leans back, his arms still around my waist. I don’t know why but I want back in. I want to hug. More hugs. Please. One wasn’t enough. One wasn’t nearly enough.

I cock my head to the side and try to look confident. I think I fail dramatically. If I am trying to go for calm and confident, my voice sounds like a mouse squeaking. I am pretty terrified to be honest.

‘’This’’ I squeak out. ‘’You. Because all I want to do is kiss you.’’

Me and my bloody big mouth. Me and my incurable honesty. Me and my shit shit shit stuff I do. No wonder I have never managed more than a few one-night stands since dating Sonja in high school, with all the crap my mouth is churning out.

It’s getting dark now, and the fire in the pit next to us is crackling, spitting sparks into the night making the children around us jump and squeal.

Isak just stands there, with his arms around my waist. He doesn’t move. Doesn’t laugh at my juvenile attempts at explaining myself. He doesn’t push me away or tell me I am being ridiculous. Instead he just stands there, and looks at me like he is trying to figure me out. Like he is trying to drink me in. remember every little detail of my face, every little freckle on my skin.

‘’Then why don’t you Even? Why don’t you kiss me?’’ he says, his voice so soft that I feel like crying.

‘’Do you want me to?’’ I whisper. Because I want to. So much . So so much.

He just nods, his eyes never leaving mine.

I have kissed. I know what you are supposed to do. But I don’t know how to kiss like you mean it. How do you kiss, so that the person you kiss will remember that kiss for the rest of their life? How do you kiss someone so they go weak in the knees? Because I want Isak to be kissed like he deserves to be kissed. Like he is the most wonderful person in the world.

Because he is my first. My first kiss where I am kissing him because I have no other choice. I need to kiss him. I want to kiss him. Not to get off, and not because there is alcohol in my system telling me to get down and dirty. I need to kiss him because my whole body is screaming for me to be near him. To touch him. To hold him. To tell him that he is mine.

Which is totally over the top I know. It’s just a kiss. Skin touching skin. It’s simple. A simple act of affection.

He is already too close, his face angled slightly to the side, the right side. There is no awkward bumping of noses. He simply strokes the tip of his nose against mine and I get goose bumps all over my arms. The hairs on my neck are hurting. I can hear my pulse in my ears. Loudly. Everything is too loud.

My lips brush against his and it’s like there is fire burning down my spine. I am hot all over as I press against him. His lips. Oh God. His lips are perfect. Softly touching mine. Nipping at my bottom lip. Then letting go. And I lunge straight back for more, stealing another kiss. And another.

He is smiling so hard I can barely get my lips on his, I’m kissing his teeth, his chin, the tip of his nose as he laughs through my uncoordinated mess of an assault.

‘’Do that again’’ he urges and leans back in, pouting his lips at mine and I kiss him. Soft wet open-mouthed kisses, against his lips, letting the tip of my tongue flick against the warmth of his, that is licking against my bottom lip.

‘’I’ve been wanting to do that since the first time I saw you.’’ He smiles. ‘’ I couldn’t stop staring at you at that flat, I don’t remember anything about it, just that you were standing there in the window, with your tie crocked around your neck, your eyes glazed over like you were lost in a daydream. I couldn't take my eyes off you.‘’

I kiss him again. Just soft pecks on his lips. The tip of his nose. The mounds of his cheekbones.

My hands move up and grip his face, letting my fingers curl around the back of his neck, as he kisses me back, letting his cheek rest against mine as his arms pull me in tighter. We stand like that in the warmth of the fire, like we are the only people there.

‘’Kebab?’’ He whispers. I nod. Because there is nothing my mouth can find words to say. My heart is screaming and my body is pumping the blood around my body like a racetrack, making me feel lightheaded. Faint. So enormously happy that I feel like my chest is about to explode.

 

He is right next to me as we start to walk, my feet stumbling awkwardly in front of me as he finds a pace.

It’s just a simple brush of the back of his hand at first. An accidental swing of his arm. A tiny nudge against the sleeve of my jacket.

It’s just that this time it is me. It is my hand that reaches out and carefully laces my fingers in his. My hand that grips his. My smile that beams across at him, watching the blush creep over his cheeks as his breath steams in the cold evening air.

‘’Isak’’ I say, and he looks over at me.

Somehow, he knows. The way he smiles makes me realize he knows. He knows exactly how I feel. He knows.

‘’I know.’’ He smiles. He raises my hand to his lips and presses a tiny kiss to my fingers. ‘’I know.’’


End file.
